Monochromacy
by KeeBee
Summary: Monochromacy is, among animals, the condition of possessing only one type of cone cell for color vision, which results in a monochromatic-like vision. Monochromats may be at a slight disadvantage when it comes to seeing in color but this does not take away their ability to see the beauty in the people and things in their environment. GrimmIchi. Yaoi.


Hello,everyone! I hope you guys are doing well. So,I've been working on this for a while now and what better day to share it than on JowJow's birthday? Happy Birthday,Grimm-daddy and I hope you all enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. It wouldn't be as good if I did.

* * *

I wake up in the morning, kicking the sheets from around my legs. I stand and stretch, listening to the comforting pop of my joints and start my extremely monotonous daily routine:

Feed the cat, start the coffee, shit, shower, shave, dress, call my mom, walk to work.

Pretty black and white.

 _Literally._

I was born with Monochromacy. Complete color-blindness. Sucks, doesn't it? Twenty four years old and I don't know my colors. Hell, I don't even know what colors are, really. Well, that's not entirely true. Black, white and gray are the only ones I know and the only ones I see on a daily basis.

"Hi, baby! How'd you sleep?" My mother asks cheerily as soon as I pick up the phone. I'm pulling on white scrubs when I tell her that I slept fine. She goes on about the plans for this weekend that she and my father have planned for the four of us as I pet Bleu's head and pull on my white work shoes, cradling my phone between my shoulder and ear. Bleu meows very loudly, begging for attention, which I give her when I pick her up and scratch behind her ears. As much as I love my parents, I really don't want to spend the weekend being carted to some country I have no desire to visit to go see grandparents that I have no desire to spend time with.

Not to be rude but at eighty-something years old, should they not be dead or something? What eighty year old couple do you know that flies to different countries every month? Wouldn't all that flying be bad for their hearts? Whatever. I don't want to see them.

"Mom, I'm about to head to work now. I'll call you when I get off," I tell her after I lock my front door and jog down the stairs to the lobby.

"Alright, sweetheart. Have a great day. We love you." My neighbor, a wrinkly old man named Mr. Yamamoto waves at me as I pass him on my way to the front entrance. Like he does every morning.

"I love you guys too. Tell Dad not to forget that he has to go pick up Gia from the airport at noon," I say before I hang up. My adoptive sister Gia just finished a photo shoot in Mozambique, wrapping up her tour for the year. For someone who has absolutely no relation to my family aside from the fact that she was adopted into it, she fits perfectly into the Jaegerjaquez family mold. More than I do.

I walk down the block, weaving in and out of the throng of people, ignoring the stares I get from other pedestrians and wondering if I'm the adopted one. Mom and Dad are both actors, Gia's a model, my grandmother is a famous authoress and my grandfather is a composer. Me? I take care of old and disabled people. Not exactly anything to gain fame over, but not exactly overlooked as something of insignificance. I love what I do and that's worth more than money and fame.

If you're wondering why people are staring at me like I'm some sort of freak, it's probably because I look like one. I'm tall for starters, towering over most people at 6"3. I'm muscular but not grotesquely so. I frequent the gym a couple times a week just to keep in shape. To top it all off, my hair and eyes are blue. Whatever the hell color that is. I'm sure it must be pretty odd if people are staring at me as if they've forgotten that it's rude to gawk like a friggin idiot. Stupid tactless morons.

I arrive at my patient's home fifteen minutes early; his daughter should be home still.

"Good morning, Doctor Jaegerjaquez!" She greets with a wide grin. I smile back as she steps aside to let me in. She's wearing slacks and a blouse that I have no idea what its color is. She and I are the same age. Yuzu Kurosaki is a third grade teacher at Karakura elementary.

"Good morning, Ms. Kurosaki. How's your father? Is he awake yet?" Her face darkens with what I can only assume is a blush as she smiles and leads me back to her father's bedroom.

"I told you to call me Yuzu," she chides playfully. I shake my head with a small laugh.

"Just like I told you to call me Grimmjow." We share a small laugh before I walk into Mr. Kurosaki's room. He's still asleep, loud snores emanating from the man's mouth and filling the silence of the room.

"It's time to wake up, Mr. Kurosaki," I whisper as I shake the sleeping man. He grumbles and swats at me, nearly hitting me in the face. Stubborn old man. "Mr. Kurosaki. Get up," I tell him as I shake him a bit harder. Yuzu laughs at this and leaves the room, bidding me a good day as she heads to work. "Damn it, Isshin. Wake yer old ass up!" I shout, tearing the blankets off of him. His eyes snap open and a wide grin spreads across his face.

"That's the spirit, Grimmjow! Such energy so early in the morning. I love it!" He sits up and extends his hand for me to shake, like he does every morning. I shake my head with a smile and give his hand one good pump before pulling his wheelchair up beside the bed as he swings his bony legs over the edge.

The Kurosaki family had been in a car crash a year and a half ago. Isshin's daughters suffered a few injuries but his legs were crushed in the collision, causing him to become partially paralyzed from the waist down. His wife, Masaki, hadn't been so lucky. The car had crashed into the passengers side where she was sitting, killing her on impact. Miraculously, the only one who hadn't been harmed in the crash was Isshin's son, Ichigo, who I have yet to meet. Their story had been on the news and shortly after the crash, his son left and wasn't heard from until a few months ago.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked him as I drew a bath and helped him out of his bottoms. Bathing Isshin has never been an issue for me. As a doctor, I'm used to seeing people naked. Men, women, young old, skinny or fat, doesn't matter. Me being gay helped ease my discomfort the first time I had to bathe a man. Not that I was attracted to my patient, just that I was used to seeing naked dudes.

"I can feel more in my left leg," he stated as I eased him into the bathtub and poured water over his back and shoulders. "Karin put her hand on my knee and I felt it. When I asked her to run her hand down my leg, I could feel a slight tingling," I grinned widely. It warms my heart to hear about his progress. Over the past year or so, the Kurosaki family has grown on me. Minus, Ichigo of course.

"That's great. You're recovering pretty quickly." Isshin nodded with a smile. I continued to bathe him in silence before dressing him and cleaned the bathroom while he fixed his hair and wheeled into the kitchen to make coffee. He insisted on doing so the first time I came to care for him, saying that just because his legs were useless didn't mean he was.

"Ichigo called last night." My eyebrow arched as I sipped from my mug. His son called once every week. What kind of douche just up and leaves after his family gets into a wreck like that and doesn't contact them? I'd punch the little prick in the face if I ever saw him.

"Oh? How'd that go?" Isshin sighed and shook his head with a sad smile.

"That boy is something else." A small chuckle left the old man. "He just touched down in France. Says he'll be staying there for a while, wants to test out his French. Just learned it as his fifth language, you know?"

Ichigo, I'm told, is a translator for some company. Gotei something or other. I was also told that he too was born with Monochromacy. Must really suck to travel the world but have no idea what color anything is. Me not being able to see colors has never stopped me from working, I guess he feels the same way.

"Hm," I hummed in response, standing to pour my coffee out. "Alright, old man, time for your exercises." A low chuckle is my only answer as he and I move to the clinic that's attached to his home, now converted into Isshin's physical training room. We ran through various stretches to keep his muscles from deteriorating from lack of use before I settled him into his FES bicycle.

FES stands for Functional Electrical Stimulation. The bicycle is used to allow persons, or Isshin in this case, with little or no voluntary leg movement to pedal a stationary leg-cycle called an ergometer. Computer generated, low-level electrical pulses are transmitted through surface electrodes to the leg muscles; this causes coordinated contractions and the pedaling motion. The FES bike can be more useful than for just building muscle mass but that is its main purpose.

"I hate that thing," Isshin whined we finished after two hours. I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"You hate it but you're getting better because of it." Isshin rolled his eyes with a smile as we left the training room and headed back to his bedroom. The FES bike really tires him out. I moved to help him get back in bed but he stopped me.

"You've done enough for me, Grimmjow. Thank you," I nodded as he hoisted himself back into bed. "Tell me something, Grimm." I cocked my head to the side a bit after settling into his chair like I did everyday. I was totally uncomfortable with it at first but after Isshin gave me the stern father voice, I got used to it. "Why is a young man such as yourself taking care of an old man like me when you should be out there chasing girls and traveling?" I inhaled a slow breath.

"My parents make me travel enough as it is, Mr. Kurosaki," I shuddered at the thought of having to board a plane this weekend. "And girls don't really go for guys who can't see colors. Not that anyone does anyway. Plus I don't like women, you know that." Isshin let out a loud laugh and that caused me to laugh along with him. His laugh was infectious, really.

"Son, listen to me," he said seriously. I nodded for him to continue. "Don't let this stop you from being happy. You're a good looking young man. Don't waste your youth." As he said this, his eyelids began to droop, letting me know that it was time for me to leave. He would be asleep for a few hours and when he woke, his other daughter, Karin would be home to care for him until Yuzu came home. As the youngest of the Kurosaki children, even though she was younger than Karin by five minutes, Yuzu offered to live with her father until he was better.

On my way out of Mr. K's room, the home phone began to ring. Since Isshin was asleep and there was no one else to answer, I picked up.

"Kurosaki residence, Dr. Jaegerjaquez speaking."

"Whom?" Woah there. That voice, even though only one word was spoken, had me dying to hear more of it. It was a smooth tenor and very masculine, caressing my ear drums with the sultry sound.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, physical therapist of Isshin Kurosaki. May I ask who this is?"

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, is my father there?" Oh, it was him.

"Duh, stupid. You think I'd be in his house if he wasn't?" What kind of moron is he? His dad's partially paralyzed, where's he gonna go?

"Excuse me?" Oh, now he sounded pissed. Serves the little asshole right.

"It doesn't matter. Mr. Kurosaki just went to sleep." Like hell I'm gonna let him be disturbed.

"Oh, well could you let him know that I called?"

"Or you could call again later when he wakes up. Karin should be home by then."

"How would you know that?" His tone was none too polite.

"I spend a lot of time here, Ichigo. You should too. Or at least call more often. Mr. K gets pretty lonely here."

"I-I see. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just call the old man more than once a month. Your family misses you."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Mr. Jaegerjaquez."

Well, that went better than I had expected. I thought for sure he was going to curse me out and ask me what the hell I knew about his family.

* * *

That's all for now. Review and lemme know that you think :)


End file.
